In Other Words
by Porcelame
Summary: Some men are reliable, strong, caring. The type of guy you can likely befriend. Then, some are rotten, horrible bastards that lie straight to your face, or, shoot you in it. [Rated T for some varied curses, and suggestive themes. I have no clue what to put the genres as though, so bare with me. Some spoilers for the later game main quests.]


_Hey, welcome to my first fanfic __of this account__ on the subject of Fallout! I recently started playing Fallout, so I'm not really caught-up on the lore of most of 3 and New Vegas, but this particular fanfic does have some spoilers within, notably about the entire main story up until Benny's end, depending on if you killed him or nah. Forgive me, though, if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, or if my personality for Benny is wrong; I pretty much wrote this at 1 am. Reviews are much appreciated!_

* * *

The moment the washed-out beams of the new days' sun hit the slightly open slits of her eyes, turning the darkness of her eyelids into a kaleidoscope of warm rays, the Courier knew something had gone awry. More specifically, she noticed that the bed she was in was devoid of another body, one she had spent days tracking down just to kill.

Shooting upwards, the girl rubbed her eyelids, widening them in urgency as the lively color that stained her irises flicked to and fro in the expensive suite of the Tops hotel. The first thing she noticed was a note on a nearby table, rushed and radiating with womanizing sleaziness, so she could immediately tell it was obviously written by Benny. She reached over from her position on the bed, using one arm to prop up the white luxurious sheets around her chest, and the other to grab the paper she distinctly remembered wasn't there the night before.

Upon grabbing it, the girl settled back onto the pillows, holding the note and skimming her eyes delicately over the black scribbled words.

_"Thanks for showing this cat the best hey-hey he's ever-ever! Talk about platinum in the sack, toots! Where'd you learn that 18 karat trick with the heels of your feet? You didn't make my toes curl - they popped off and rolled under the bed!_

_I wish I could stay for another round, but this gent's got places to be, things to do. You showing up has forced my hand, baby! The time to act is now!_

_I won't be around for awhile, but if everything works out right, you and me are a date, got it? Wouldn't miss it for all the caps in Vegas._

_Now don't get clingy and try to follow me."_

"Wow... dick." The Courier scoffed, tossing the paper to the foot of the bed in disgust. Besides the fact it was corny as hell, it irritated her to the core. She didn't like him like that, not one ounce, and though she could admit he was one smooth cat, that didn't change the fact she would never love him.

Well... she might lust, maybe, but after a night like that, who wouldn't? The only thought that reassured the Courier was that lust would never reach love, especially after reading the letter that Benny had practically drowned in sleazy flirtations. After all, if she fell in love with every guy or gal who impressed her in bed, she'd never have gotten this far in life, anyways.

"Ugh, how could he shoot me in the head one moment, and then write this crap the next?" She sighed in exasperation, burying her head in her hands that she propped up on her cross-legged knees, the blanket nearly falling down her exposed front for the second time that morning.

_Well, you did pretty much seduce him. _The Courier thought to herself, growling silently in the empty apartment. _And you were just as corny, too, you know. 'I'm a courier, remember? Don't you want me to handle your package?'. _The girl blushed deeply at the memory, raising her head and staring at the ceiling in quiet recollection. She had pretty much asked to sleep with him, and he'd complied. So, really, it was her fault.

But, she did come up to steal the chip- and at least by being invited to his suite she'd have not had the entire Chairman faction turn against her.

And she'd slept with other people for worse, really.

Sighing, the courier pulled the sheets from the bed, holding them once more to her front as she grabbed her skin-tight suit and adorned it, quickly putting the light-weight armor over it. A .44 magnum was pressed tight to her thigh, the petite girl peeking into the apartment living room/kitchen duo in search of any possible enemies.

Yep, she was alone.

_Great, now I gotta search for this bitch again._

"Well, what to do now..." The girl bit her lip in pause, though her hands were already pulling open drawers in search for something, anything really, to get her to Benny. Unfortunately, sleeping with him and not staying awake to finish the job also prohibited her from getting that damn platinum chip back- and even though it was the cause for her troubles, she had no choice but to get all this shit over with.

* * *

It'd been a short moment after the room-search before the Courier found the Yes Man, a rather cheery robot who just couldn't say no, and through that, eventually discovered where Benny had gone. The girl had found that keeping a robot who physically couldn't say no inside the apartment you just let your enemies into was a somewhat stupid thing to do, but then again, he must've honestly believed she wanted him, even after he tried to kill her. Some men must really think through their dick, she guessed. At least that helped her find him.

The theory would make sense, anyways, as what sort of thorough-thinking guy would go right into the camp of the Legion, a group that craved to defeat Mr. House and whoever lived on the New Vegas Strip? It really didn't surprise her when she later found the checkered-suited Benny bound and on his knees in the tent of caesar himself, looking as pathetic as such a guy could ever look- especially when being a leader of such a strong group and getting himself into such a stupid predicament just for, what- a chip?

"Oh, pussycat, it's so great to see you! Last night is the only thing keeping me warm in this cold place. A true 18 karat memory, baby." The smooth-talker purred, seeming to forget where they were.

"Now's not really the time for this, Benny."

"Oh, never-mind that, toots. Yeah, I goofed, but you being here makes all that a-okay. Too bad a more conjugal visit isn't more practical,though." He rebuffed, the skin of his wrists shifting underneath the tight rope bonds as he smirked.

"Will you please just shut your kisser? I'm trying to see how I can help you." The Courier urgently whispered, keeping her voice low in the oppressive gaze of Caesar's Legion that promised to make their lives hell if she didn't handle this carefully. Benny, seemingly devoid of the ability to stay serious, gave a sly grin at the comment, toning down his voice and muttering once.

"Not sure why'd you bother even helping little ol' me after what I did, but I suppose you do know a thing or two about kissing... in all sorts of places, pussycat."

The girl paused at the somewhat raunchy comment, before scowling at the Benny. "Do you have any self-respect?" She growled below her breath, eyeing the nearby soldiers as she crouched before the checker-suited man. He wasn't supposed to be speaking, but then again, she wasn't supposed to be helping him either. If she was caught, it'd suffice to say that not just Benny would be the one they hung up on a cross.

"Says the gal who slept with the man who shot her in the face. Baby, I guess we both got issues." Benny chuckled, eyes softening in playful relaxation, as if he'd forgotten where he really was. The courier, though, felt her face go red, the hot color burning down to the bone.

It was true, really. She had planned to kill the bastard in his sleep, finally getting vengeance for him trying to kill her, but not even the vigilant Courier, with all her constant energy and vigor, could refrain from passing out after a session like that.

"Yeah, well..." She stuttered, furrowing her brow. The remark left her obviously speechless, unsure how to respond to such a truthful statement, before she let a poorly-thought threat escape her mouth, easily turning Benny's cocky smile into a anxious frown.

"I-I… I guess I don't have to save you, then. I mean, why should I risk my already screwed up life just to save a jackass like you?" The girl murmured, her words gaining momentum and a small threatening growl purring at the edges of her not-so-subtle threats. "And while I'm at it, I'll have you crucified. A fitting trial for a person such as you- you did try to kill me, after all, Benny."

"Now-now, ease up, doll. I may have done some less-than-pure things, but most of it was just business! I think we both know that that's a pretty vindictive punishment, baby." Benny began to backtrack, almost stuttering as he tried to get on the courier's good side. He nearly dropped the suave persona he always donned, making the girl in front of him raise an eyebrow in surprise. While she'd rather not hurt him, it did give the betrayed girl a bubbling feeling of satisfaction, one that rose up her chest and formed a small smile on her pink lips. "Don't look so pleased, baby, you're killing me here." He once more spurted out, a troubled look forming onto his pale face.

Normally, the level-headed courier wouldn't care for the statement. After all, she traveled through thick and thin in the Mojave just to find his sorry ass and get revenge for what he did. But, upon seeing the pleading features of the man standing on his last legs, the girl's smile faded, a strange and foreign feeling overtaking the bubbles. Oddly enough, it was almost something like pity. Mercy.

She once more frowned, looking to the side, and biting her lip in the same nervous tick she always had, while the thoughts of what to do next came to fruition.

Should she kill him, plain and simple, or help him? It wasn't like the son of a bitch did anything worth saving, except, of course, not killing her after she gave him the "best 'hey-hey' ever-ever" and proceeded fell asleep in the his arms like a total chump just waiting for the slaughter. She basically owed him.

Benny, on the other hand, was obviously nervous at her minute-long silence, spurting out what he thought was his last chance at survival, or at least his last chance at being killed some other way- as long as it wasn't crucifixion. He'd had enough of the torture by the Legion, as was.

"Hey! Hey, doll, what if... what if we ruled this shindig together? You know, take over the strip from Mr. House himself? We'd control the whole strip all by our sweet selves. And hey, you'd even have my help with allying with the Chairmen, baby! It'd save you a few minutes of having to knock 'em all off single-handedly, anyways- and, you know, and prevent the carpet from all those blood stains, ya dig?" He blabbered, hoping with all his might to not have to suffer from another torturous day in the Legion's hands. Even if all the talking annoyed the courier enough to kill him, hopefully with a gun, at least it'd be quick.

"Fine, Benny. I'll get you out of here." The courier stated, turning her wary face back to the newly-grinning Benny's.

"Why- thanks, pussycat, you're platinum." The bound leader of the chairmen winked, juxtaposing his facial expressions alongside the begrudging glare of the courier.

"Yeah, yeah." She stood up suddenly, staring at Caesar in preparation for decimating this entire camp. They'd definitely not let him go, and if she actually wanted to help him stay alive, she'd have to kill everyone else in the process.

Taking out her gun, the courier pressed the weapon to her side, walking right up to Caesar and planting a bullet into the man's head, his surprised expression thus determined to be his last. "I better kiss a good rep with the Legion goodbye." She sighed to herself, running back over to untie the shocked Benny, before turning once more to the six or so guards that oozed the venomous aura that most dudes had when you killed their leader.

"Okay, I'll meet you at 118. It's obvious you're under-qualified for this fight, so please try to not get yourself killed." The courier called back to the man she saved, and upon getting no response, she turned her head- only to see him gone. Or, more specifically, at the door, completely ignoring her request, and leaving her with the angry guards.

"Benny, what the fuck?" Upon shouting his name, the now standing male- one who the Courier imagined spending the rest of her life on the Strip with, one who promised they'd help her take over the Strip itself, someone she had pitied, for god's sake!- turned back, a cocky grin now stuck to his sleazy little face. He had one-upped her once more.

"Sorry, baby. I'm afraid I can't do anything like that with you." He called, giving a little wave of his hand to the infuriated legion members The courier had pissed off for him. "As if you didn't already know...

**The game was rigged from the start.**

* * *

_Alternatively titled: Fuck Benny, Man._

_[Marked unfinished because I might finish this, or not at all. I think it's an okay ending, due to how betrayed I was in NV, but I might whip something up if anyone actually cares for some resolution. Thanks for reading!]_


End file.
